The Kuroninja Series
by Joethewinner1
Summary: After completing the four ninja trials, Kuroninja has to defeat even more enemies than before. Will he be able to continue his work as a ninja, or will his enemies destroy him? This is about a ninja who ends up in the Super Sentai Universe and has to defend it against unknown enemies.
1. Episode 1: The Flower Shuriken

**Episode 1: The Flower Shuriken!**

One day, in the room which was now known as the Kuroninja School, Kuroninja noticed that one of the shurikens he had transformed into a shuriken shaped like a flower. Kuroninja wanted to see what powers it had. He already had a disc-shaped shuriken that released fog, and a gear-shaped shuriken that could analyze people. However, it didn't work with Kuroninja. Ayame walked near Kuroninja to see what he was doing, which made the flower shuriken react. Kuroninja knew now that it was a shuriken that had the powers of the Flowery Kunoichi Team, and he needed to train more to use that power.

 **IN THE FORTRESS OF THE EVIL NINJA SOCIETY TEAM SQUARON CORPS**

The mysterious leader of the Evil Ninjas was interrupted by two ninjas who found someone near their apartment. It was Substituion Ninja Mujina, who wanted revenge on Kuroninja for humiliating him during the 4 Ninja Trials Challenge. That challenge was also important to Kuroninja, because without that event, Kuroninja wouldn't see Ran in person. Anyway, Mujina said to the leader "I have come here to gain more power. Kuroninja has humiliated me and brought me dishonour!" The mysterious leader said "I think I remember you. You were a traitor to the clan I used to work for! I was a strategist at that time!" Mujina said "I don't remember you, though. I can't even see your face!" Then the mysterious leader said "Ok fine, you can have some power. We both have a common foe. Kuroninja must be defeated!" Then he revealed a golden staff with a gold skull on it. Then a green beam of energy jumped out of the screen and infused Mujina with the power he needed. Then the badger ninja was gone. One of the evil ninjas said "He's still alive, but he needs to defeat Kuroninja."

 **Kuroninja's** **house** **Training Room**

The five Kunoichi were spectating Kuroninja as he tried to perform Flower Fantasy, a ninja technique used in Kakuranger by the Kunoichi Team. It was supposed to make flower petals appear, confusing the opponent and making them dizzy. Kuroninja failed to do it. Then he said "What is it that you have but I don't?" Then he picked up his sword again. Suddenly, the TV turned on. A news reporter announced that a mysterious figure was sighted in the streets, yelling out the words "Kuroninja!" Then Kuroninja recognized the figure. It was Mujina, one of the ninjas he had to defeat to save Ran. Kuroninja said "Let's go!" Then all of them followed.

In the streets, there wasn't a lot of people. The only people there were Kuroninja, the Flowery Kunoichi Team, a few civilians hiding, and Mujina. The Flowery Kunoichi Team announced "Battle Henge!" They transformed into Sentai Rangers. Kuroninja also fought Mujina. But he was stronger than usual. Mujina then used his new power and absorbed the Kunoichi's abilities. They all untransformed. Kuroninja tried to use his Profiler Shuriken, but Mujina created a force field to protect himself from being mind-read. Then Kuroninja said "I may have used a lot of energy, and that flower shuriken may work, but I will never give up fighting you!" Then the flower shuriken glowed. Kuroninja then realized what the source of the Kunoichi Team's power was. They were all relentless when attacking. Kuroninja didn't stop attacking Mujina. Then he transformed and used the Flower Shuriken to re-transform the Kunoichi. Kuroninja then called out: "Shuriken Ninpo: Flower Fantasy Technique!" Then flower petals surrounded Mujina, causing him to become dizzy. Kuroninja then used his finisher move on Mujina, who exploded.

The evil ninjas who were watching knew that they needed to find the other ninjas who were revived for the Trials. Then the leader said "Don't. If that ninja came over here by himself, let the **others** do that too." Then he disappeared.

Meanwhile, Kuroninja was staring at his new shuriken. He knew that he would have to fight even more enemies than usual, now that the Evil Ninja Society Team Squadron Corps were plotting against him...

 **Next Time!**

Kuroninja has to choose between Ayame, Yuri, and Ran!

The Board Game Ninja strikes back!

Kuroninja is forced to play a game!

 **Episode 2: A Game of Hard Choices**


	2. Episode 2: A Game of Hard Choices

**Episode 2: A Game of Hard Choices**

Because Kuroninja didn't know the Flowery Kunoichi Team that well, they decided to ask each other questions to get to know each other. But Kuroninja froze when he was asked the question: "If you had to choose one sidekick, who would it be and why?" This question was very confusing for Kuroninja. He was with Ayame for the longest time, but there were also two others that were the right choice in Kuroninja's opinion. They were Yuri, who was very good at sword fighting, and Ran, who Kuroninja liked the most out of all of them. Kuroninja didn't want to give away the answer, so he left quickly using his shadow fog technique.

* * *

 **THE EVIL NINJA SOCIETY TEAM SQUADRON CORPS**

In the fortress of the Evil Ninjas, another ninja appeared. It was Board Game Ninja Ikkakusai. The mysterious Evil Ninja's leader recognized him as another traitor from when he was a strategist. Ikkakusai said "I was able to think of a plan to defeat Kuroninja. We must confuse him." The mysterious guy said "I know, but board games aren't confusing to him! He has Sakura with him, who can solve a lot of puzzles." Ikkakusai said "This isn't just a board game. It's a game where Kuroninja has to choose one sidekick." The leader said "How is that going to help?" Ikkakusai said "The ones that Kuroninja didn't choose, you send your evil ninjas to capture them."

* * *

 **Kuroninja's Training Room**

Kuroninja was training again. Then he looked out the window and saw what looked like a ninja with a rhinoceros head on his shoulder. It was Board Game Ninja Ikkakusai. Kuroninja knew that he had the same goal as Mujina and the Evil Ninja Society team squadron corps. Kuroninja went to where he was, but strangely, Ikkakusai wasn't attacking. He said "Hello, Kuroninja. Remember me?" Kuroninja said "Yes, you're the guy from the second of the 4 Ninja Trials!" Then he said "Good. Because I hope you're ready for another one of my games!" Kuroninja said "Oh no, I'm not good at this. My decision making is terrible when it comes to logic games." Ikkakusai said "Good, because if you are going to fight me, you have to choose one person from your team that will fight me as well." Kuroninja said "Oh no, not a repeat of when I accepted that challenge!" Then Kuroninja and Ikkakusai teleported.

* * *

 **The Board Game Ninja's Pocket Dimension**

When Kuroninja went into the dimension, he saw that it was improved. There were not a lot of empty white spaces, like before in Ninninger Episode 29. Ikkakusai said "Ok, Kuroninja, choose who you want to be as your sidekick to fight me!" Kuroninja said "This is confusing for me. I only have 2 people on my team who I won't choose." Ikkakusai said "Ok, who are they?" Kuroninja said "I will definitely not choose Suiren. I won't choose Sakura either." Ikkakusai said "This only leaves 3 others! They are:" Kuroninja interrupted with "I already know how they are! And all three of them are very powerful!" Ikkakusai said "Wait, you can't choose more than one person!" Kuroninja said "Of course I can! Then he transformed into his Sentai Ranger form. Kuroninja then escaped the board game ninja dimension. Then the Flowery Kunoichi Team appeared. Kuroninja announced himself. He said " _Hidden in the shadows, Kuroninja stands before you!"_ Ikkakusai then summoned the Evil Ninjas. Kuroninja then went to where Ayame was, and defeated all the ninjas there. Then he went to where Yuri was, and defeated more ninjas there. When Kuroninja was going to defeat the ninjas attacking Ran, Ran already defeated the ninjas. Then Kuroninja activated his finisher move. A dark cloud of fog surrounded Ikkakusai. Then Kuroninja jumped out of the fog and sliced him. Ikkakusai exploded.

The leader of the evil ninja society team squadron corps got very frustrated that another ninja failed to destroy Kuroninja. He then picked up his golden skull-shaped staff and vaporized one of the Evil Ninjas.

Back in the Kuroninja Training Room, Kuroninja decided that he would now open his new Ninja School, now that he knew that the Evil Ninja Society Team Squadron Corps was getting stronger. He needed more ninjas on his team.

* * *

 **Next Time on Kuroninja!**

Kuroninja builds a swimming pool!

A new threat emerges from the waters!

Kuroninja and Yuri have to team up and defeat this new underwater threat!

 **Episode 3: Swimming Pool Invasion**


	3. Episode 3: Swimming Pool Invasion

**EPISODE 3: Swimming Pool Invasion**

* * *

In Kuroninja's room, Kuroninja needed an idea for how to relax. He already had to fight two very strong ninjas, and it was very tiring. Then he got an idea. The thing that would help Kuroninja relax would be a swimming pool! Ayame overheard Kuroninja talking to himself about a swimming pool, and thought of it as a good idea also. The reason why was because the Flowery Kunoichi Team used to have a personal swimming pool in Kakuranger. Kuroninja didn't watch the episode where they were seen in a swimming pool, but he saw pictures of it that showed evidence. Then he found an empty area that nobody was using and began to start construction. He used a shuriken which would give him the powers of five elements: Fire, Water, Wood, Earth, and Metal. He borrowed it from one of the Ninningers. First, Kuroninja used the Earth Technique to clear an area, then he used the Water Technique to fill the pool with water. However, there was a pile of garbage after. Kuroninja threw the garbage away from the swimming pool because it would smell bad later.

* * *

 **IN AN OCEAN**

There were a mysterious group of humanoid fish people in the ocean. They were called many names. They even had a name for themselves. However, they were simply referred to as "Fishmen." The Fishmen were evil monsters that hated clean water. They planned to pollute the entire ocean, because that was the reason why they evolved into humanoid monsters. A team of Fishmen came into contact with the garbage Kuroninja accidentally threw in their ocean, and evolved. They started to be able to breathe on land. Then this group of Fishmen slowly began walking towards the swimming pool...

* * *

 **KURONINJA'S SWIMMING POOL**

In the swimming pool, all of the ninjas on Kuroninja's team (except Suiren) were in the pool. For some reason, Yuri left the pool, because she sensed that an "ancient enemy of orange ninjas" was near. Kuroninja then saw some strange people walking close to them. They had seafoam green scales on their body and fangs. Kuroninja knew that they were some kind of monstrous fish people, or Fishmen. Yuri was reacting the most. Kuroninja asked her "What's happening?" Yuri said "All ninjas of my colour have seen these creatures in their visions. They are evil!" Kuroninja said "Ok, we have to destroy these Fishmen, then!"

Kuroninja lunged at one of the Fishmen and tried to slice through it. The Fishman punched Kuroninja and he fell. Yuri said "Fishmen are mutated people evolved from fish, just like how humans evolved from apes. But unlike humans, pollution has made Fishmen stronger!" Kuroninja said "Is there a way to defeat them?" Yuri said "First, lead them into a non-polluted area." Kuroninja then ran from the Fishmen into a forest. Kuroninja said "This reminds me of Kakuranger Episode 15!" Yuri said "Yes, but I'm the one being attacked!" Then Kuroninja said "We must transform." Then Kuroninja transformed into his Sentai Ranger form, then he activated the Flower Shuriken so Yuri could also transform. Then Yuri killed most of the Fishmen. There were only three Fishmen left. Yuri said "I think I know what to do." Kuroninja said "Use a very powerful attack on them!" Yuri then summoned the Kunoichi Missile from Kakuranger Episode 20. Then it exploded on the three Fishmen, who died from the explosion. Yuri and Kuroninja were still alive. Then they hi-fived each other and went back to the swimming pool.

Before Kuroninja went back to swim, Yuri said "We don't want to put the other ninjas in danger. Make sure not to tell them about the Fishmen." Kuroninja said "Ok." Sakura, who was in the swimming pool, asked Kuroninja "Did we miss anything?" Kuroninja said "No," denying anything about the Fishmen.

* * *

 **NEXT TIME ON KURONINJA!**

Kuroninja gets a new shuriken!

Something is happening to Ran!

Return of Speedy Ninja Hayabusa!

 **Episode 4: The Ran Shuriken**


	4. Episode 4: The Ran Shuriken

**The Ran Shuriken**

* * *

One day, Kuroninja was training. Then he decided to challenge Ran to a sparring match. Ran accepted the challenge. Kuroninja noticed that Ran was starting to like him more. That was when Kuroninja got hit it the face unexpectedly (because he was staring at Ran) and landed next to one of his Sealing Shurikens. Kuroninja touched one of them and it transformed into a four-pointed shuriken with a purple border and the Japanese character "蘭". Kuroninja decided to put it somewhere safe, since he might need it later.

* * *

 **The Headquarters of the Evil Ninja Society Team Squadron Corps**

In the headquarters of the ENSTSC (An acronym since the name Evil Ninja Society Team Squadron Corps is too long), the mysterious leader was interrupted by Speed Ninja Hayabusa. The leader said "Another traitor of my former clan!" Hayabusa said "How was I a traitor? I don't even know you! Besides, we both have the same goal: to defeat Kuroninja!"Then the leader said "Ok, I'll let you go. There's a saying about enemies." Hayabusa said "What is it?" The leader said "The enemy of my enemy is my friend. This means that both of us are after Kuroninja." Then the falcon ninja dashed towards the exit.

The leader of the Evil Ninjas said "If he doesn't succeed, I will have to find the last of those traitorous ninjas..."

* * *

 **Kuroninja's room**

Kuroninja was busy analyzing the shuriken he got. Because of how he got the shuriken after losing to Ran, he decided to call it the "Ran Shuriken." It also had the Japanese character for "Orchid," which was pronounced as "Rān". Kuroninja then looked out the window and saw a ninja with a falcon on his head. He was running very fast and attacking people. Just like the other two ninjas, Kuroninja knew that this mysterious ninja was looking for him. Without thinking, Kuroninja and the Flowery Kunoichi Team rushed out the door, and Kuroninja took the Ran Shuriken with him.

In the area, Kuroninja recognized who was attacking. It was Speed Ninja Hayabusa, the first of the Izayoi School Ninjas from Shuriken Sentai Ninninger Episode 28, and also the first ninja Kuroninja defeated in the Four Ninja Trials Challenge. Kuroninja attacked, but the Speed Ninja was too fast that Kuroninja accidentally attacked civilians. Then Speed Ninja defeated Kuroninja very easily. Kuroninja had to retreat.

Later, Kuroninja got angry after not being able to think of how to defeat this Speed Ninja, so he threw the Ran Shuriken. Then it struck one of the walls, and then Ran appeared near that wall. Kuroninja realized what it could do. If thrown at a solid object, Ran would appear on that object as if the Ran Shuriken were a portable teleportation device for Ran. For Kuroninja's logical mind, the Ran Shuriken was very Random. Then Kuroninja threw the Ran Shuriken out the window so Ran could find Speed Ninja Hayabusa again.

When more seconds passed, Ran hurried back upstairs and knocked on the door. Kuroninja answered it. When he opened the door, Ran pointed at a marked area in a map, which was the evil ninja's location. Kuroninja picked up the Ran Shuriken and headed towards the area.

The area that Kuroninja was in was a flat landscape with some trees. Then Speed Ninja Hayabusa saw him. Kuroninja said "So, you're trying to attack me, right?" Speed Ninja Hayabusa said "Yes, I am. Evil Ninjas, attack!" Then the Evil Ninja soldiers appeared after throwing smoke bombs. Kuroninja announced himself. " _Hidden in the shadows, Kuroninja stands before you now!"_ Then the Evil Ninjas attacked. Kuroninja threw the Ran Shuriken at the ground, causing the Evil Ninjas to laugh. But then Ran appeared and defeated most of the Evil Ninjas. The only one left was Speed Ninja Hayabusa, who ran so fast. Kuroninja threw the Ran Shuriken at Speed Ninja's head, causing Ran to appear and beat him up. Then Kuroninja thought "What would happen if I used this Ran Shuriken on my sword?" Then he placed it on his sword. Kuroninja's sword glowed purple, and Ran's katana blade was covered in black flames. Both of them attacked at once, using what Kuroninja called the "Dark Orchid Slice Technique." Then Speed Ninja Hayabusa died and exploded. Kuroninja removed the Ran Shuriken from his sword and untransformed. Then both of them walked back to the apartment, because only Ran could travel by the Ran Shuriken.

* * *

 **NEXT TIME ON KURONINJA!**

It's the return of Puppet Ninja Kuroari!

Ran gets poisoned by a mysterious enemy!

Kuroninja gains a new ally!

 **Episode 5: Return of the Puppet Ninja**


	5. Episode 5: Revenge of the Puppet Ninja

**REVENGE OF THE PUPPET NINJA**

It started in the Evil Ninja Society Team Squadron Corps. The mysterious leader of these ninjas was interrupted again by another ninja. This time, it was Poison Arrow Ninja Suzumebachi, the only female ninja of the Kibaoni Ninja School. She was the only one who hadn't defected to the Iyazoi Ninja School, and she attacked the Ninningers in Ninninger Episode 33. The mysterious leader said "Finally! A ninja who I know isn't a traitor. The last time I saw you, you were targeting down AoNinger, isn't that correct?" Suzumebachi said "I don't want to talk about that event, and I don't even know you. But I have gotten stronger than usual." The mysterious ninja leader said "Your first assignment is to track down this person named Kuroninja." Then one of the ninja guards gave her a photo of Kuroninja. Suzumebachi said "I will strike this person down." Then she left. However, another ninja was watching. It was Puppet Ninja Kuroari, who fought the Ninningers in Episode 30 of Ninninger. He said "Unlike my other classmates, I won't join the ENSTSC. Instead, I will 'recruit' ninjas of my own...and Kuroninja will be destroyed!" What Kuroari meant by 'recruit', was his way of saying 'mind control'.

* * *

 **Kuroninja's Home**

Kuroninja was training with Ran again, just like last time. The reason why was because, now that Kuroninja had a Ran Shuriken, Kuroninja and Ran got along just fine. However, Ran still didn't talk to Kuroninja. Suddenly, there was another attack. Kuroninja and the Flowery Kunoichi Team went downstairs and confronted the enemy. Kuroninja announced: _Hidden in the shadows, Kuroninja stands before you now!_ Then the enemy attacked. Kuroninja recognized the enemy. It was Poison Arrow Ninja Suzumebachi. Based on Kuroninja's knowledge of Ninninger, he knew that he had to impress her to gain an ally. But Kuroninja didn't do well at fighting her. Suzumebachi's response to Kuroninja's fighting was "Weak! You call yourself a ninja?" Then she shot a poisoned dart at Ran, coincidentally making the Ran Shuriken useless. Kuroninja said "Hey, come back here!" But Suzumebachi was gone. Sakura was trying to help Ran get to the room, because she (Ran) was badly infected by the poison. Kuroninja said "I think I have a plan to cure Ran. First, I try and fight someone. Then she will like my fighting skills, and hand over the antidote for the poison." Sakura said "I don't think it's that easy. You weren't strong against her, and she poisoned Ran!" Ayame said "I agree with Sakura. This ninja is too dangerous!" Kuroninja said "There was a blue ninja who did this before, and succeeded. I know that because I watched Shuriken Sentai Ninninger Episode 33."

Later, Kuroninja went towards the fortress. But Kuroari was watching. He said "Finally, Kuroninja's here! I will show the ENSTSC that destroying Kuroninja is useless! I will make Kuroninja my ally!" Then he attacked Kuroninja. But Kuroninja countered the attack. Then he said "I knew you would return, Kuroari!" Then Kuroari said "Well, well, well, if it isn't the ninja who humiliated me during the third ninja trial!" Kuroninja said "Well, you brainwashed Yuri! I had to fight her, and that was very painful for both sides!" Kuroari then started to hypnotize Kuroninja. But Kuroninja was able to break free using the Illusion Technique, which he used from his Shadow Shuriken. Suzumebachi was watching, and then she jumped to Kuroninja's location, saying "Kuroninja! You have convinced me that you are a powerful warrior. Take this antidote. It cures anyone from my poison." Kuroninja took the antidote. Then he said to Kuroari, "You will regret having attacked me!" Then Kuroninja activated his finisher. His sword turned black, and he sliced Kuroari. Kuroari fell to the ground and exploded." Kuroninja then asked Suzumebachi "What will the ENSTSC say when they found out you let me live?" Suzumebachi said "I will go into hiding."

A few minutes later, Kuroninja returned to his home and gave Ran the cure. Then Ran woke up. Kuroninja was happy about this. However, in the Evil Ninja Building, the mysterious leader said "Kuroninja has killed all of the ninjas! I must go to extreme lengths now..."

* * *

 **NEXT TIME ON KURONINJA!**

Suiren becomes evil (again!)

Kuroninja finally recognizes Suiren!

The epic battle between Kuroninja and the one he hates!

 **Episode 6: A Kunoichi Returns to Evil**


	6. Episode 6: A Kunoichi Returns to Evil

**A KUNOICHI RETURNS TO EVIL**

One night, in the streets, there was a man taking pictures with a camera. Suddenly, he was attacked by the Evil Ninja Society Team Squadron Corps, but the ninjas only stole his camera and didn't hurt the man. Later, in the headquarters of the evil ninjas, the mysterious evil ninja leader placed a dark blue shuriken next to the camera. Then he chanted what sounded like an evil spell. The camera floated with the shuriken, and both turned into a camera-like humanoid monster without a face. The evil ninja leader said "I never thought I would use Yōkai again!"

* * *

Later, Kuroninja and the Flowery Kunoichi Team went into this restaurant to order sushi. Kuroninja was used to eating raw fish. The Kunoichi didn't mind sushi either, since they were originally cats. They didn't come into the restaurant disguised, because the restaurant had a weird dress code where customers had to wear ninja costumes if they wanted to eat there. Kuroninja was starting a conversation about who the evil ninja leader could be. Nobody saw his face. Suiren was trying to get the attention of Kuroninja, but failed. When Kuroninja and the team walked out of the restaurant, Suiren was the last to leave the restaurant. One of the waiters was actually the Yōkai the Evil Ninja Leader created, and he saw the whole thing. The shapeshifting Yōkai teleported to the Evil Ninja Headquarters to tell the leader of everything he saw.

In the Headquarters of the Evil Ninja Society Team Squadron Corps, the mysterious leader said "Excellent, Yōkai Noppera-bo. You can rest now." The Yōkai left the room. Some evil ninja henchmen came into the room and one of them asked "Master, what is our next plan for defeating our enemy?" The evil ninja leader said "Don't worry, I found someone who can join us." Then he showed a picture of Suiren, which was taken by Noppera-Bo's camera. The ninja henchman said "But she's on Kuroninja's team! Are you going to brainwash her?" "Not really," the Evil Ninja Leader said. "She's joining us by choice."

* * *

Meanwhile, at the park, Kuroninja was sitting down on a chair, staring at the lake. This was his way of relaxing. Other ninjas would sit down in a certain position and stay in a dark room with only candles and a giant statue of something. Suddenly, Kuroninja noticed that some evil ninjas were attacking someone. Someone wearing something olive green. Kuroninja decided to save the certain person wearing olive green, but then more evil ninjas attacked Kuroninja. Kuroninja used his Shadow Shuriken to create fog and blind the evil ninjas distracting him, but the ninjas that kidnapped the person in olive green were gone. That was when Kuroninja realized something. The person the Evil Ninjas kidnapped was Suiren.

In the Evil Ninja Headquarters, the evil ninja leader said "Finally, Suiren. You're awake." Suiren woke up and said "How do you-oh, right. Kuroninja, the Flowery Kunoichi Team and I attacked you and your army." The leader then said "Yes, but Kuroninja doesn't even know you were with him. He doesn't know about your inner power, which you can use if you join us." Suiren accepted the offer, so that Kuroninja would finally recognize her.

Meanwhile, Kuroninja was heading for the Headquarters. However, he found himself with a ninja in olive green armour. It was obvious to Kuroninja who that ninja was. Kuroninja tried to reason with Suiren, but then got attacked instead. Kuroninja said "Ok, fine. I know exactly why we're fighting, and I'm sorry." Suiren then continued to attack, but then stopped and attacked the evil ninjas that were about to attack Kuroninja. Kuroninja then said "Ok, now we both have to take down those evil ninjas! Suddenly, Kuroninja noticed that one of his Sealing Shurikens was glowing. It was about to transform into something else...but then it turned back into a normal Shuriken, as if a mysterious force was trying to stop it. Kuroninja then attacked the evil ninjas as normal. Suiren did the same thing. Then the evil ninjas retreated.

Later, Sakura, the voice of the Flowery Kunoichi Team, said to Kuroninja "I heard about what happened with Suiren." Kuroninja then asked Sakura "Who's Suiren?"

As soon as Kuroninja said that, a mysterious figure said "Kuroninja, this time you have broken my rules!" Then the figure disappeared.

* * *

 **Next Time On Kuroninja!**

 **Kuroninja's Worst Fear: Revealed!**

 **An Unexpected new power-up for Kuroninja!**

 **The Evil Ninjas create another Yōkai!**

 **Episode 7: The Sakura Shuriken ㇬0**


	7. Episode 7: The Sakura Shuriken

**The Sakura Shuriken**

In the fortress of the Evil Ninja Society Team Squadron Corps, the mysterious ninja leader prepared to create another Yōkai. This time, he used a Shuriken on a pencil. Then he muttered a spell that ended with the words 'Giikishi Genji Genja!' Then the Yōkai appeared, and it looked like an umbrella monster with one eye. The mysterious leader said "I think I remember this Yōkai from Ninninger episode 16. Except that one was made from a fountain pen and not my pencil." The the Yōkai left to get Kuroninja's attention. The leader thought ' _Hopefully this one can defeat Kuroninja.'_

* * *

The apartment room of Kuroninja

In Kuroninja's room, Kuroninja was training when suddenly, Sakura appeared out of nowhere to challenge him. Kuroninja accepted the challenge. Then they had a sparring match. Kuroninja won against Sakura, but then realized why. Kuroninja was starting to get to know the Flowery Kunoichi Team well. Then Kuroninja saw a Yōkai when he looked out the window. He didn't see what it looked like, though. Kuroninja and Sakura went outside to fight the Yōkai.

When Kuroninja and Sakura went onto the streets, Kuroninja gasped in fear after seeing the Yōkai. The Yōkai introduced himself. "I am the Yōkai, Karakasa, soldier of the Evil Ninja Society Team Squadron Corps!" He said. Kuroninja started to shiver. Sakura asked Kuroninja "What's wrong? It's only a Karakasa." Kuroninja said "Those Yōkai are my worst fear! They're the reason why I don't use an umbrella when it rains." Then the Karakasa used its attack, which was to rise up in the air, and spin like a tornado. Pencil-shaped darts began to barrage Kuroninja and Sakura. Kuroninja tried to use his Flower Shuriken, but it was useless against the pencil darts. Sakura used one of her attacks, but she also got outnumbered by the darts. Kuroninja was badly wounded against this Yōkai. He and Sakura retreated.

* * *

Back in the fortress of the Evil Ninja Society Team Squadron Corps, the leader of the evil ninjas found Karakasa. He asked "Have you defeated Kuroninja yet?" Karakasa said "Yes, almost. Kuroninja is scared of me! He was hardly a threat! Why did it even take 7 episodes for you to defeat him anyway?" The evil ninja leader said "This gives me a good idea. I will give you evil ninjas under your command. They will frighten Kuroninja even more by using weaponized umbrellas that shoot darts!"

* * *

In the apartment, Kuroninja decided to train to conquer his fear. He was training with Ran, who used an umbrella as a weapon to represent the Yōkai in this training match. Kuroninja then got petrified when he saw the umbrella. But then he thought of a strategy: to think of the umbrella as if it were just a normal enemy. Kuroninja then destroyed the umbrella weapon and completed the training. Kuroninja then saw the Yōkai again on the streets and went to attack. Sakura followed.

In the streets, Kuroninja saw Karakasa attacking buildings. Kuroninja interrupted by throwing shurikens at him. Then he said "Aren't you scared to see me again?" Kuroninja answered "Not anymore! I conquered my fear!" Karakasa then said "Oh yeah? Well, this can scare you more. Minions!" As soon as he said this, evil ninja henchmen with weaponized umbrellas appeared. Kuroninja got scared a little, but he remembered his training with Ran. Kuroninja then used his sword and sliced all the umbrellas. Karakasa said "You have defeated the ninjas, but you forgot about my attack!" Karakasa rose up into the air, began to spin, and shot more pencil-like darts. The darts attacked Kuroninja! Then Kuroninja noticed Sakura. Kuroninja said "I think if we work together, we can take down this Yōkai. Then one of Kuroninja's shurikens began to glow. It then transformed into a pink shuriken with the Japanese character for cherry blossom (桜). Kuroninja used it, wondering what it could do. Then Kuroninja's katana turned into a vine, which grabbed Karakasa's leg and made him fall down. Kuroninja then activated his finisher, and it caused a black fog to surround Karakasa. Kuroninja sliced him with his sword, creating a large explosion.

Later, Kuroninja decided to rest, but then Sakura gave him a gift, since he unlocked the Sakura Shuriken. Kuroninja opened it, and it was an umbrella. Kuroninja didn't want to touch the umbrella. His fear had come back to normal.

* * *

 **NEXT TIME ON KURONINJA!**

 **The Fishmen have returned!**

 **Someone aside from Kuroninja learns a new power!**

 **Only an orange ninja can stop these Fishmen!**

 **Episode 8: Return of the Fishmen**


End file.
